


Ocean Date

by sstwins



Series: Femslash Feb 2020 [9]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: F/F, i love writing kitty SO MUCH, reowr, she has my whole heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sstwins/pseuds/sstwins
Summary: Kitty takes Lizzie to the ‘’’’ocean’’’’.
Relationships: Kitty Cheshire/Lizzie Hearts
Series: Femslash Feb 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139648
Kudos: 4





	Ocean Date

**Author's Note:**

> Ah Femslash Feb 2020... back in the days before life changed forever with Covid-19. I'm uploading these a year late, OOPS! Stay tuned for all 29!
> 
> This was written as part of Femslash Feb! The couple was a request from Tumblr!
> 
> Prompt: Day 9 - Ocean

“Kitty, I thought you said we were going on a date to the ocean.”

“We are! We’ve arrived!” the cat purred, prancing around a droplet of water on the ground about two steps into the Enchanted Forest. Lizzie held her head in her hands.

“This is a puddle, Kitty.”

“Meowr! Not fair.” Kitty huffed, crossing her arms. “You know cats hate water. You should feel lucky I brought you here at all.”

Lizzie groaned, dropping her beach bag of towels, umbrellas, and sunscreen. “If you didn’t want to go to the beach, you should have said so.”

“I thought you might like it.” Kitty peeked over her hands, and Lizzie could almost imagine a little tail flicking. “Please say you like it.”

With an over-dramatic sigh, Lizzie grabbed a towel from her bag and spread it across the grass, also pulling out an overly large sack of sandwiches and cookies. “Come here, Kitty. Let’s just do our picnic here.” Lizzie could hardly deny that Kitty was a bit of a silly goose, but what had she expected from agreeing to date the cheshire cat? And besides, no matter where the picnic was, jelly and honey sandwiches would always taste sweet. Might as well make the most of it.


End file.
